no quiero ser famoso
by plNaLu14FT
Summary: Natsu canta para no tratar de suicidarse por que abusan de el en la escuela y quien es su gran amor lucy. lucy oye a natsu a cantar y a lucy se siente extraña se habra enamorado?
1. Chapter 1

Hola mi nombre es Natsu mi vida es una porquería me abusan en el colegio y para no tratar de suicidarme me desahogo cantando mis padres dicen que canto muy bien y que podría a llegar a ser famoso pero yo no quiero meterme en la fama es mi peor pesadilla. Bueno se preguntaran quien me abusan es una chica de pelo rubio su nombre es Lucy también un chico de pelo azul su nombre es Gray y otra chica de pelo escarlata su nombre es Erza. Me abusan desde que era un Niño siempre lloraba pero después cambie el llanto por el canto me hizo más feliz. Yo siempre estuve enamorado de una chica pero esa chica se llama Lucy aunque abusaba de mi yo nunca la dejaría de amar.

Natsu: otro día en el infierno

Me levante para ir a clases mire la hora faltaba media hora tome desayuno y luego me fui a al colegio aunque me abusaban igual tenía amigos uno de ellos es gajeel lo conocí este mismo año al principio de clases tiene pinta de delincuente pero no era, tiene mal genio y da miedo pero yo no le tengo miedo. Otra es Wendy es chica y se preocupa por todos la conocí este mismo año

Natsu: Hola Gajeel

Gajeel: Hola salamader

Natsu: otro día en el infierno

Gajeel: si tienes razón

Natsu: vamos a la sala

Gajeel: vamos

Entramos a la sala y ahí estaba con cabello rubio suelto y su bonita cara y quede embobado

Lucy: que me miras?

Natsu: n-nada

Me di la vuelta y fui a mi asiento me senté al lado de gajeel

La clases estaban por empezar

Buenos días clase

La clases apestan siempre me quedo dormido y gajeel siempre me despertaba.

"En la hora del recreo"

Natsu: tengo mucha hambre!

Natsu: Gajeel vamos a comer

Gajeel: bueno pero tu pagas

Natsu: bien

Fuimos a comer y me quedaba muy poco dinero pero igual alcanzaba para la comida fuimos un rato al patio pero choque con alguien

Natsu: mierda me dolió el trasero

Lucy: fíjate por donde vas estúpido

Natsu: b-bueno

Gajeel: oye salamader porque les respondes así no ves que te insulto

Natsu: b-bueno es que yo…

Gajeel: es que nada te abusado desde que eras niño no me dijiste

Gajeel: y ahora tú vas y les enseñas quien es salamander

Natsu: bien

Natsu: oye!

Lucy: que quieres

Natsu: no voy a tolerar que me andes insultando

Lucy: y que me vas hacerme pegarme?

Natsu: no, no puedo

Lucy: por qué? Acaso tienes miedo de una mujer

Natsu: no

Lucy: entonces qué?

Natsu: porque yo

Sonó el timbre es hora de volver a clases

Natsu: mierda otra vez

Volvimos a la sala estaba muy aburrido menos mal que no vino gray y erza

Bueno clase hay tarea

QUE!

Son de dos alumnos yo los voy a elegir

Gajeel con Levy

Aunque erza y gray no estén

Erza con Jellal

Y Gray con Juvia

Después de un rato dijeron mi nombre

Natsu con Lucy

Lucy: QUE!

Yo me sorprendí

La tarea es para mañana y si no la hacen tendrán tres 0

Mierda no no quiero sacarme de nuevo 0

Lucy: ppppero

Sin peros esa es su pareja y listo

Lucy: mierda

Sono el timbre para irse para la casa me fui demasiado rápido necesita desahogarme

Fui a mi pieza y entre a mi estudio de música quedaba al lado de mi pieza y siempre me gusta cantar esta canción y pienso en ella

Pov lucy

Porque me toco con ese idiota yo no quería. Pero si es para no sacarme un 0 tenía que ir él me dijo que fuera a su casa. Yo lo abuso desde que era niño antes me entretenía abusándolo pero ahora siento que me da un poco de lastima. me fui muy rápido a mi casa me cambie muy rápido y fui me dio su dirección y encontré la puerta abierta no había nadie

Lucy: tal vez este arriba

Subí y estaba la puerta abierta yo iba a hablarle asta que escuche una canción era muy bonita pero de quien es esa canción.

Natsu pov

Empecé a cantar cerrando los ojos y pensando en su bonita cara

gekko no naka ni mau sakura fubuki

soba ni inai kimi no omokage sagasu

ano hi ni tomatta kanashimi no furiko

boku hitori ja mada ugokase nai

kishimu beddo ni kono kokoro

movía mis dedos en el piano

yokotaete mite mo

tomaranai shiosai

yume demo ii mo ichido kimi ni

ai tai

(I'll love you more)

mata umarekawatte mo

bokura wa itsuka au sonna ki ga shiteru

Nan ju seiki saki toka

itsu ni naruka nante wakaranai

demo kanjiru unmei no inryoku

Toki ga susumu hodo ni subete no omoide wa

imi nante nakunatte ku mono

Kokoro no naka de muzosa ni chirakatta

kimi no egao wo hiroiatsumeta

yozora ni kagayaku hoshi wa

kimi ga tomoshite kureta

asu e no michishirube

Empecé a sentirme más adolorido porque ella no siente lo mismo que yo

hitori kiri no kono nagai tabiji

ayundeku

(I'll never cry)

Mata umarekawattara

moichido ano hi no yakusoku kanaeyou yo

nan ju seiki saki demo

kimi ni au made boku wa matte iru

kanarazu

(promise to walk with you)

tokidoki, natsukashi n dari suru tabi

taisetsu na tomo ya koibito no naka ni

kimi to kuraberareru sonzai nante

sakki yori tsuyoi kaze

sakura no hanabira wo chiriisogaseteku

rainen mata issho ni miyou to itta noni

naze, kimi wa inai

zutto

termine de cantar y vi la hora y todavía no llegaba Lucy que pasaría si me viera cantando nadie más lo sabe solo mis padres.

Pov lucy

Me quede perpleja cuando escuche su voz esa canción era muy bonita sentí algo en mi pecho me estoy enamorando

Creo que ya sé por qué se siente así

Lucy: Natsu

Natsu: Lucy que haces aquí!

Lucy: te escuche cantar

Natsu: que no puede ser lo tenía de secreto ni siquiera lo sabía gajeel

Lucy: cantas súper bien!

Natsu: ya se me lo han dicho muchas veces

Lucy: pero porque lo ocultas?

Natsu: yo no quiero ser famoso

Lucy: que pero ser famoso es el sueño de todas las personas

Natsu: para mí no

Lucy: sabes lo siento

Natsu: qué? Porque?

Lucy: porque yo te abusado de niño

Natsu: no importa Lucy yo no te guardo rencor

Lucy: gracias Natsu

Natsu: ok vamos hacer la tarea

Lucy: bien pero Natsu porque cantas

Natsu: bueno cuando ustedes abusaban de mí y ni siquiera tenía amigos para no tratarme de suicidarme cante. Cantar me hace feliz

Lucy: disculpa

Natsu: ya te dije no te guardo rencor Lucy

Lucy: disculpa. lo habrase con todas mis fuerzas y estoy llorando?

Él se sonrojo y me correspondió el abrazo

Lucy: te prometo que nunca más te voy a ser más daño

Natsu: gracias lu..

Lo interrumpí por que le di un beso no sé qué me pasaba tal vez su canción me dejo hipnotizada

Natsu: porque fue eso? (sonrojado)

Lucy: no lo se

Pov Natsu

p-probe sus labios sus labios estaba nervioso no sé qué me pasaba. Me acerque a ella y le devolví el beso y me correspondió mi sueño se hizo realidad no quería a parar pero yo me contuve y me aleje no podía hacer eso no ahora ella me tiene lastima no está enamorada yo quiero que ella me bese con amor no con lastima y hubo un gran silencio.

Fin chapter 1

La canción que aparece es "Unmei no inryoku "Tetsuya Kakihara"


	2. Chapter 2

Nombre de la canción: Call my Name "Tetsuya Kakihara"

Todo estaba en silencio no hasta que ella empezó a hablar

Lucy: que pasa

Natsu: nada es que no puedo hacer esto

Lucy: por que

Natsu: porque tú me tienes lastima y no… mejor vamos hacer la tarea.

Lucy: bueno pero mañana hablamos.

Fuimos al comedor para hacer la tarea los reímos los molestamos. Ella están bonita cuando se ríe.

Natsu: Lucy por favor no cuentes mi secreto

Lucy: por que

Natsu: porque yo no toleraría ser famoso es más peor que te abusen

Natsu: gracias Lucy

Lucy: me puede cantar una canción

Natsu: no sé si pueda porque nunca he cantado enfrente de una persona

Lucy: porfiss

Natsu: bueno está bien

Natsu: vamos a mi cuarto

Lucy: bien

Llegamos a mi cuarto ella se quedó sorprendida cuando vio todo mi dormitorio

Lucy: es hermoso

Natsu: si tienes razón

Entre al estudio y elegí esa canción

Pov Lucy

Natsu: Lucy ven ¿no querías verme cantar?

Lucy: si

Puso la canción y sentí como me hipnotizaba con su voz

Hanaretete mo aenakute mo bokura no omoi wa zutto

Kieru koto wa nai to shitta precious one

Sakura no mau kisetsu ni te o futta basutei de

Kimi ga kureta takusan no kotobatachi boku o michibiku

Saikin warattenai na te ni toru photograph

Kawaranai egao ga mune no oku shimikonde

Hanaretete mo aenakute mo bokura no omoi wa zutto

Kieru koto nai to shimeshita namida no shizuku

Sekaiju no doko kara demo kimi no koe wa todoku kara

Itsudemo yonde hoshi boku no namae

Tsunagatteru to shinjiteru precious one

Sentí como mi pecho se aceleraba más nunca me ha pasado esto

Nemurezu yoru ga aketeku mabushii kurai hikaru asahi

Jikan ni owareru mainichi futo ukabu kimi no kao ga

Zutto zutto mae kara shitteta ki ga suru

Iroasenai shunkan ga yuki sae umidasu

Hanaretete mo aenakute mo bokura ga nokoshita kiseki

Ushinawanai yo ni sono tedzuyoku nigitta

Kimi ga moshimo nayamu no nara boku no koe o todokeyou

Itsudemo yonde hoshi boku no namae

Kokoro wa sugu soba ni arunda destiny

Su voz es muy hermosa no sé cómo le hacía daño

Hoho tsutau haru no kaze ga michinaru ashita e to hakobu

Masshiro na sekai e tobidasou shojiki fuan darake sa

Kimi no na o yonde mo i kai?

Bokutachi wa hitotsu sa

Hanaretete mo aenakute mo bokura no omoi wa zutto

Kieru koto nai to shimeshita namida no shizuku

Sekaiju no doko kara demo kimi no koe wa todoku kara

Itsudemo yonde hoshi boku no namae

Tsunagatteru to shinjiteru call my name

Termino su canción y me quede petrificada me dejo hipnotizada pero porque me siento así

Natsu: ¿te gusto?

Lucy: tu voz es muy hermosa

Natsu: gracias

Natsu: se está haciendo tarde

Lucy: que mierda ahora como llego a casa

Natsu: yo te llevo o si quieres te quedas aquí

Lucy: mejor llévame

Natsu: bien vamos

Cuando íbamos por la calle yo estaba en silencio mi corazón estaba acelerado no sé por qué me sentía así.

Lucy: por fin llegamos

Natsu: wow tu casa es enorme

Lucy: si es como una mansión

Lucy: bueno gracias por traerme

Natsu: de nada

Y le di un beso en la mejilla no sé qué me pasaba

Lucy: chao

Natsu: chao (sonrojado)

Pov Natsu

Espero que no le cuente a nadie o si no que voy hacer mi pesadilla se aria realidad.

Pero lo mejor de todo fue que me beso pero yo sé que no me quiere es pura lastima no me gusta que me tengan lastima.

Pov Lucy

Menos mal que grabe a Natsu cantando pero no le voy a decir a nadie por yo sé que es un secreto

Le destruiría el corazón si lo hiciera pero porque lo grabe no entiendo lo que me pasa. Vi el video muchas veces me encantaba su voz es muy preciosa me enamore de su voz.

Pov Natsu

Ahora si mi sueño se hacía realidad ahora ya no vivo en el infierno vivo en el paraíso.

Fin chapter 2

¿Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

Nombre de la canción ocean flying "Tetsuya Kakihara" link si quieren escuchar watch?v=ZdPyIH5zU94&feature=

Llegue por fin a mi casa me fui a mi pieza y me acosté pensando en ese beso

Me avía besado pero yo creo que es pura lastima ella en realidad no me quiere si me quisiera no me aria daño

Natsu: bueno a dormir. Me dije a mi mismo

Natsu: voy a soñar contigo Lucy. Susurre

Pov Lucy

Voy a soñar con su bonita voz espera que dije por que dije eso yo nunca he hablado a si menos a el

Bien admito que me enamore de su voz

Lucy: bueno me voy a dormir

Lucy: hasta mañana Natsu. Susurre

Pov Natsu

Sonó el reloj y me levante para ir a clases me vestí rápidamente por faltaba 5 minutos

Natsu: mierda yo nunca llego atrasado

Corrí como loco hasta llegar a la escuela toque la puerta

Llegas tarde dragneel

Natsu: disculpe profesor es que me quede dormido

Bueno es tu primera vez te la dejo pasar por esta

Natsu: gracias profesor me senté al lado de gajeel como siempre pero cuando dijo eso el profesor

Hay cambio de asientos son de mujeres y hombres

Natsu: mierda. Susurre

Erza con Jellal, Gray con Juvia, Gajeel con Levy y Natsu con Lucy

Natsu: que

Si en realidad estaba en el paraíso

Bueno clase tomen sus asientos donde corresponden

Lucy se sentó a mi lado me sonrió me sonroje

Lucy: hola

Natsu: hola L-lucy

Bueno ahora no estaba gajeel para que me despertara

Lucy: En el recreo vamos a hablar lo de ayer

Natsu: ¿de qué?

Lucy: lo del beso

Natsu: a si

Estaba muy nervioso que le diría no sé pero no le puedo decir que la amo no ahora

Sonó el timbre y salimos corriendo detrás de un árbol gigante los sentamos en el césped

Lucy: bueno Natsu sobre el beso…

Natsu: que

Lucy: bueno tu voz es muy hermosa y me…

Gray: así que aquí está el peli rosa

Erza: aprovechemos golpearlo

Lucy: no lo hagan

Se puso en frente mío

Gray: pero que te pasa lucy porque defiendes a este idiota

Erza: tú eras la más que le gustaba tortúralo

Lucy: yo ya no soy así

Lucy: me arrepiento mucho por haberlo torturado

Gray: no importa pero nosotros los encargaremos de el

La golpeo y la tiro al piso

Yo sentí que mi sangre hervía por a Lucy golpeada me levante y le di un puñetazo en el estomago

Natsu: ¡NUNCA TOQUES A LUCY ENFRENTE MIO!

Gray: pero que demonios

Lo golpe hartas veces que quedo mucho moretones

Natsu: Lucy estas bien

Lucy: Si

Natsu: ven te voy a llevar a la enfermería

La lleve en mi espalda y fui corriendo a la enfermería

y erza me acompaño

Erza: no puedo creer que Gray izo esto

Natsu: MALDITO CUANDO LO VEA DE NUEVO LO VOY A MATAR

Erza: bueno conociendo te mejor no veo que eres un idiota

Natsu: gracias

Erza: bueno voy a recreo tu cuídala

Natsu: si

Lucy todavía no despertaba estaba inconsciente maldito lo juro que voy a matarlo

Y lucy abrió los ojos

Lucy: n-natsu

Natsu: Lucy estas bien

Lucy: si pero adonde estamos

Natsu: en la enfermería

Lucy: natsu

Natsu: que

Lucy: puedo ir a tu casa hoy

Natsu: bueno hoy día es viernes si quieres te puedes quedar

Lucy: gracias te..

Entro el medico interrumpiendo

Veo que estas bien te pegaron muy fuerte

Lucy: si

Natsu: nunca voy a perdonar a ese imbécil

Natsu: Lucy no importa lo que pase te voy a cuidar siempre

Lucy: gracias Natsu (sonrojada)

Bueno si quieres te puedes ir a casa

Lucy: bueno pero y natsu

Bueno pueden irse los dos solamente para protegerla

Natsu: bien

Por fin conseguí salir de la escuela temprano si

Natsu: lucy vamos por un helado

Lucy: bien

Pov Lucy

Natsu fue por un helado ya sé por qué me pasaba esto yo estaba enamorada se lo quería decir pero siempre me interrumpían hasta que llego ese traidor

Gray: hola lucy veo que andas con tu celular

Me lo quito de mis manos y estaba revisando mis cosas

Lucy: devuélvelo

Gray: o que este video

Puso el video que natsu estaba cantando mierda mierda mierda Natsu me odiara

Lucy: entrégalo te dije

Gray: asi que el peli rosa canta todos se van a enterar de esto jajajaja

Lucy: gray por favor no le digas a nadie

Gray: por que

Lucy: porque natsu lleva muchos años guardando el secreto y me odiara

Gray: jajajajaja mejor para mi adiós

Mierda mierda y mierda no quero que natsu me odie debería borrar ese video desde antes

Natsu: Lucy aquí tienes tu helado

Natsu: porque estas llorando

Lucy: no quiero que me odies

Natsu: pero lucy si yo no te odio y no te voy odiar nunca

Natsu: ven vamos a mi casa

Llegamos a su casa y todavía no se me quitaba el llanto

Natsu: te voy a cantar para que te sientas feliz siempre me funcionado cuando lloro

**It's Magic! kagayaku Day By Day**

**kanashimi ga tooku ni kie atarashii sekai no makuake**

**nijin da shikai wa gutto chikaku ni mieru darou**

**mou chotto ato chotto sukoshi zutsu fumidaseta nara**

**itsumo no kimi no egao ni aeru no kana**

senti que mi llanto se paraba

**sakebu n da toushin dai **

**tokei no hari wa tomatta mama desu**

**sora wo koete yuke **

**itsu datte jibun shidai, dare no sei demo nai n da **

**todoke my heart, my feelings**

**tokekon da fuon na noizu kanaderu no wa hizun da **

**ichi ka hachi ka demo ii sa kirihirake sono doa wo **

de Nuevo su voz me dejo hipnotizada

**mou chotto ato chotto kono te wo nobashite mita nara **

**sunao na kokoro no kanjou tsunageru kana **

**sakebu n da zenshin ron **

**'ima' to iu back beat matte kurenai**

**toki wo koete yuke **

**itsu datte gensou wa gensou no mama da kara**

**shimesu n da sonzai wo **

yo bailaba al ritmo de su voz y si me hacía muy feliz

**flying chiheisen he no excuse ima sugu **

**(yukisaki wa It's one mayou na here we go) **

**may be alright doko made demo genkai he try **

**(timing wa sou so good, kyoukai wa rongai now) **

**rinkiouhen na device wa hitsuyou desu ka **

**(muni no akashi, sore koso ga new function) **

**boku datte kimi datte dare datte toberu hazu **

**ookina umi he to tsubasa hirogete**

**sakebu n da toushin dai **

**tokei no hari wa tomatta mama desu**

**subete koete yuke **

**itsu datte sekai wa jibun shidai de kawaru yo **

**todoke my heart, my feelings**

termino de cantar y en vez de llorar estaba feliz no se pero si me estaba enamorando

Lucy: natsu

Natsu: que

Natsu: lucy que estas haciendo

Lucy: deja besarte

FIN chapter 3

¿Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

Disculpen por la demora es que no tenía internet y fórmate el computador

Nombre de la canción adrenaline Tetsuya kakihara link video: watch?v=XKaAibxKEjA

Natsu: L-lucy que haces e-estas demasiado cerca

Lucy: Déjame besarte

Natsu: L-lucy aléjate

Lucy: p-perdón es que tu canción me dejo hipnotizada (sonrojada)

Natsu: b-bueno. Cambiando de tema porque no te quedas hoy

Lucy: me encantaría

Natsu: si quieres puedes llamar a tus amigas

Lucy: b-bueno

Lucy: ¿Natsu y tus padres?

Natsu: se fueron y jamás volvieron

Lucy: Lo siento natsu yo no sabia…

Natsu: no importa ya tengo la edad de cuidarme solo

Lucy: pero te dio pena que te dejaran

Natsu: si todavía recuerdo ese día

Natsu pov

Flashback

Era un día nublado estaba apunto de llover

Natsu: mierda si no me apuro me mojare

Corrí hasta mi casa para no mojarme

Natsu: por fin llego

Natsu: Mama, Papa

Natsu: una nota

Para Natsu

Hijo discúlpanos yo y tu madre nos vamos por problemas que no podemos decirte

Sé que as sufrido mucho y más con esto pero no te preocupes nosotros volveremos

En 5 años. yo sé que eres fuerte y sabes cuidarte solo.

Adiós natsu

Arrugue el papel y lloraba pero lo único que me podía consolar era cantar

Así que puso la única canción que me hacía feliz

**Ato dorekurai tateba kimi ni aeru**

**Machikirenai Days... Always... Cause I love you**

**Jama shinai de kure (Everyone) kono ai dake wa (only one) **

**Kimi dake wa boku dake no mono**

**I don't wanna say good-bye to you (x2) **

**Adrenaline no genkai mo semaru kokoro**

**Ano basho de kono Serifu tsuge you**

**OH ! I never wanna lose your love mune ga tsumaru**

**I wanna touch you once again**

**I need your love**

**Amai wana ni moshimo rerawarete mo**

**Listen me Look at me**

**Itsumo I wanna be with you**

**Akireru kurai kimi shika mirenakute**

**Midareteru my voice... Always... Cause I love you**

**Rashikunai kurai (Everynight) **

**Kimi wo Image suru (just right now) **

**Kimi dake wa boku dake no mono**

**I don't wanna say good-bye to you (x2) **

**Adrenaline no genkai no kabe kowashite**

**Ano basho de kono Serifu tsuge you**

**OH ! I never wanna lose your love mune ga sawagu**

**I wanna touch you once again**

**I need your love**

**Toki no uzu ni moshimo nomikomarete mo**

**Listen me Look at me**

**Itsumo I wanna feel you**

**Kimi ni au made boyakete mieta**

**Keshiki ga ima wa senmei ni utsuru**

**Hageshiku tsuyoku nami utsu kimochi**

**Osaete mo osae kirenai**

**I don't wanna say good-bye to you (x2) **

**Adrenaline no genkai mo semaru kokoro... ****Oh no**

**OH ! I never wanna lose your love mune ga tsumaru**

**I wanna touch you once again**

**I need your love**

**Amai wana ni moshimo rerawarete mo**

**Listen me Look at me**

**Itsumo I wanna be with you**

Termine de cantar y me acosté pensando en mis padres

Fin Flash Back

Natsu: ya han pasado más de 5 años y todavía no vuelven (llorando)

Lucy también estaba llorando y abrazo a natsu

Lucy: as sufrido mucho natsu

Natsu: no te preocupes estoy bien lo supere

Lucy: por lo menos los tuyos volverán

Natsu: de que estas hablando lucy

Lucy: mis padres se murieron cuando era pequeña

Natsu: q-que

Lucy: ellos se murieron cuando era pequeña

Natsu: Lucy veo que tu también sufriste

Natsu abrazo a Lucy para tratar de consolarla

Natsu: bueno Lucy por que no salimos

Lucy: bueno

Salimos a la calle para relajarnos un rato y de repente se oyó algo

Mira ahí esta el hombre que canta en el video

Natsu: q-que ¡

Pov Lucy

Mierda se me olvido que gray les mostro el video ahora natsu me odiara

Natsu: L-lucy cómo pudiste

Lucy: Natsu yo no fui

Natsu: tú eras la única que lo sabia

Lucy: por favor natsu discúlpame

Natsu: ahora mi pesadilla se hace realidad

Natsu: ¡Lucy no quiero verte nunca más¡

Se fue corriendo. Yo lloraba, porque lo grabe. Me fui a mi casa rápido me acosté pensando en natsu, me odiaba el guardando su secreto por mucho años y yo soy una idiota por haberlo grabado.

Natsu pov

Como pudo confié en ella. Me grabo ni siquiera vi que me estaba grabando.

Natsu: como pudo. Susurre

Han pasado 3 días que no he vuelto a ver a lucy y no está yendo a clases me estaba preocupando creo que me sobrepase

Cuando estaba caminando por el pasillo todas las chicas se me acercaban y eso es lo que no quiero mi pesadilla estaba recién comenzando.

Cuando logre por fin salir del colegio decidí visitar a lucy

Toque la puerta nadie habría toque de nuevo y una señora me abrió

Natsu: hola soy natsu esta lucy

Si está arriba

Toque la puerta de lucy

Lucy: pase

Estaba como decaída y triste

Abrí la puerta y me sorprendí lucy estaba depresiva nunca pensé que sentiría así

Natsu: como estas lucy

Lucy: Natsu estoy triste debería borrar ese video lo siento

Natsu: no te preocupes yo sé que tu no fuiste quien les dijo y no me gusta que te pongas así lucy. No llores más

Lucy: está bien

Me acerque a ella y la abrace no sé por qué lo ice pero lo necesitaba y ella me lo correspondió

Después de un rato ella se alejó y se acercó a mi boca me beso de nuevo pero esta vez le correspondí sus besos eran dulces me encantaban estuvimos varios minutos así hasta que los falto aire ella estaba sonrojada y feliz.

Natsu: bueno lucy me tengo que ir adiós

Lucy: adiós

Me fui rápido a la casa hasta que choque con algunas chicas y me empezaron a perseguir y me escondí en un callejón

Natsu: estuvo cerca

Fui tranquilo a mi casa y encendí mi computador vi mi video y tenía 10 millones de visitas en tres días

Me sorprendí demasiado en realidad cantaba bien no se pero cada vez me estaba gustando un poco ser famoso.

Fin Chapter 4

¿Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

Ahora voy a poner las canciones en español

La cancion es UR My SunShine "Tetsuya kakihara"

Estaba en frente de mi computador y se me ocurrio una idea me fui corriendo al estudio de musica y empese a escribir una cancion.

'En la tarde'

Natsu: listo termine

Me fui a mi piesa y me fui a dormir

Pov lucy

Estoy muy feliz por que natsu ya no me odie y tambien por que lo bese no se como como confesarme pero mañana lo voy a intentar ojala que me aceptes natsu

Pov natsu

Me desperte para ir a la escuela eran las 07:00

Natsu: todavia me queda tiempo

Fui a tomar desayuno y luego vi un poco el video vi la hora y me faltaba 30 minutos

Natsu: ojala que lucy venga

Fui para la escuela y me encontre con ese estupido

Natsu: que quieres

Gray: quiero discularme

Natsu: que?

Gray: yo te a echo daño con las chicas y yo fui quien subio el video en realidad lo siento

Natsu: mmm esta bien pero tambien te tienes que disculpar con lucy

Gray: si

Natsu: bueno adios

Gray: espera casi se me olvida algo

Natsu: que

Gray: las chicas de la escuela se enamoraron de ti asi que cuando te persigan

Natsu: es cierto mierda que voy hacer

Gray: yo te puedo cubrir

Natsu: como un guarda espalda?

Gray: si

Gray:bien amigos

Natsu:si

Ahora nadie me abusa y mas ensima las chicas se enamoraron de mi pero ya saben de quien estoy enamorado espero que sienta lo mismo

Lucy: hola natsu

Natsu: hola lucy que bueno que veniste

Lucy: bueno pero que ases con el

Natsu: no te preocupes lucy gray ya se disculpo conmigo y somos amigos

Lucy: esta bien

Natsu: bien entremos a la clase

Yo,lucy y gray entramos y nos encontramos con las chicas

Natsu tienes novia, natsu me firmas mi cuaderno, natsu quieres salir conmigo

Natsu: pero que mier..

Gray: dejenlo

Pero dijieron las chicas al unisono

Natsu: gracias gray

Gray: de nada

Yo me sente al lado de lucy ahora si me voy a confesar con una cancion le voy a decir lo que siento por ella.

Como siempre me quedaba dormido y esta vez lucy me despierta

" en el recreo "

Bien ahora es el momento le voy a pedir al director que lleve a todos los chicos a verme cantar

Natsu: director

Que quieres natsu

Natsu: yo queria que me prestara el esenario para cantar una cancion a una chica

Todo por el amor bien te presto pero llevo a toda la escuela

Natsu: bien!

Pov normal

Chicos les habla el director se les informa que vallan al esenario

Lucy: para que sera

Erza: no lo se

Lucy:a donde estara natsu

Pov natsu

Estoy muy nevioso pero voy hacer todo lo posible me voy a declarar

Vi a todos lo chicos que se estaban juntando pero adonde esta lucy

Pov lucy

Bueno nunca encontre a natsu bien voy ir al esenario

Entere y me sente en la primera fila por que el director me lo pidio ¿por que?

Escuche su voz pero que asia natsu ahi

Pov natsu

Bien llego lucy me tarde mucho en escribir esta cancion pero estoy seguro que le va gustar

Natsu:Le dedico esta cancion a una chica muy especial -dije-

Y comenze a cantar

Quiero ver tu sonrisa , quiero escucharte cantar 

Quiero que llorar en mis brazos una vez en mucho tiempo , CHICA 

Oh, esto es lo que he estado esperando , mi Forma de amor 

Una mañana deslumbrante, me desperté 

Me panickily echar un vistazo de la hora del reloj 

Ohh , como siempre. Hoy voy a la cita con usted 

Nuestra misma ol 'Fecha punto 

Iré cambio en 30 minutos, así que no lo hice ... 

Así que cada vez que le envía un mensaje de " Voy a llegar tarde m ( _ ) m" 

Lo siento , hice enojar, pero realmente quiero reunirme con usted 

Todos los días a ver que se 

(U R Sol, Ya mi sol ) 

U r my Sunshine 

(Ya mi sol todo es brillante !) 

Siempre fuera de ti 

(U R Sol, Ya mi sol ) 

Quiero ver tu sonrisa , quiero escucharte cantar 

Quiero que llorar en mis brazos una vez en mucho tiempo , CHICA 

Oh, esto es lo que he estado esperando , mi Forma de amor 

De vez en cuando , usted está muy lejos buscando en mí en este momento inesperado 

En ese momento, estoy seguro de que quiere hablar conmigo sobre cualquier cosa 

Aunque no es perfecto , pero yo pienso en ti más que a nadie 

Así es, si se trata de algo alegre o triste, quiero compartir todo con usted 

No te preocupes, en el momento en que estoy pensando "Quiero protegerte " 

De alguna manera mi coraje viene suddendly borbotones 

(U R Sol, Ya mi sol ) 

El verdadero amor hace que mi sol brille ! 

(Ya mi sol todo es brillante !) 

Así que no importa cuando 

(U R Sol, Ya mi sol ) 

Con la suya , con minas 

Nuestro amor nunca cambiará 

Oh, esto es lo que he estado esperando , mi Forma de amor 

No puedo ver el futuro, pero no importa qué tipo de futuro que es, si estamos juntos 

Sin huir de él , trate de hacerle frente, y tirar todas las dudas 

Así es ... " oh nena te amo "

( la traduccion no esta 100% correcta)

Termine de cantar y vi a lucy y estaba sonrojada

Natsu: lucy yo te a-amo

Yo estaba muy nervioso que pasaria si ella me rechasa

Ella se levanto de su asiento y se paso en el esenario y me beso

Ella me dijo

Lucy: yo tambien te amo natsu

Y todos aplaudieron pero esto era solo el comienzo

Salimos del esenario y algunas personas me dijieron algo

Usted es natsu cierto

Natsu: si

Bueno nosotros somos buscatalentos y queremos que usted cante

Natsu: enserio!

Si

Natsu: bien acepto pero voy a ganar dinero

No se imagina cuanto

Natsu: bien!

Estaba feliz ahora voy a ser millonario y tener una linda novia

Fin chapter 5

Les gusto? Por favor manden reviews me ayuda a inspirarme


	6. Chapter 6

En este capitulo no hay cancion

Ya an pasado 2 meses de que declare a Lucy y las clases ya terminan pronto estoy muy feliz por que me la paso mas tiempo con lucy por que en todo este tiempo me llamaban para grabar mi disco ser famoso es bastante duro.

Natsu: Lucy vamos a un restaurant

Lucy: esta bien natsu

Natsu: bien yo me voy arreglar tu vistete tambien

Lucy: si

Me fui a bañar me vesti y despues escuche un llanto

Natsu: lucy que te pasa

Lucy: n-nada natsu

Natsu: no mientas lucy por favor dime

Lucy: esta bien me llamaron para que me fuera para mi verdadera casa

Natsu: ¿que?

Lucy: yo me escape cuando era muy chica fue antes de conocerte a erza

Natsu: por que escapaste

Lucy: por que mi padre me queria obligar a casarme cuando sea mayor y ahora me llamo para que me fuera

Natsu: ese maldito

Natsu: no llores lucy me hace mal verte asi

Lucy: esta bien

Natsu: bueno lucy veo que estas lista asi que vamos

Lucy: si

Yo y lucy nos fuimos a cenar en un restaurante y la comida esta deliciosa

Natsu: estoy lleno lucy vamos para mi casa

Lucy: si quiero quedarme contigo esta noche

Natsu:esta bien

Yo y lucy nos fuimos para mi casa y me dijo algo en mi oreja

Lucy: natsu -tono seductor-

Natsu: l-lucy por que me hablas asi

Lucy: vamos que no somos novios

Natsu: a si per...

Me tiro sobre la cama y se subio encima mio por dios que querra hacer

Natsu: l-lucy que estas hacie...

No pude hablar mas por que me dio un beso yo lo correspondi altiro sus labios eran deliciosos

Lucy: hoy vamos hacer algo especial natsu

Natsu: si te refieres a eso no es muy pronto

Lucy: no para mi

Y volvio a besar y yo le dije algo

Natsu: esta bien yo tambien estoy preparado

Y me puse encima de ella y la bese como nunca

(Cortamos esta parte por que este fanfic no es lemon XD)

Natsu: fiu estubo fabuloso

Lucy:si

Natsu: quieres repetirlo

Lucy: tal vez mañana estoy cansada

Natsu: pero lucy

Lucy: mañana

Natsu: e-esta bien -asustado-

Me dormi placidamente abrasando a lucy por detras en relidad ser famoso no es un problema yo pensaba que iba a cambiar pero no

Me desperte y senti como estubiera tocando algo blando

Natsu: que es esto y es mas blando que la almuada

Lucy: kya no me toques ahi

Me pego una manotaso

Natsu: pero lucy se sintio bien

Lucy: eres un pervertido

Natsu: mira quien habla

Lucy: callate

Natsu: lucy derrepente das miedo

Lucy: enserio? Yo creia que era linda

Natsu: pero que cambio de humor -susurre-

Lucy: voy al baño me estan dando nauseas

Natsu: esta bien yo por mientras hago el desayuno

Fui al comedor y servi el desayuno

Natsu: Lucy esta listo

Lucy: esta bien bajo enseguida

Natsu: lucy te sientes bien

Lucy: si me siento bien por que

Natsu: por que tienes nauseas parece que te iso mal la comida de ayer

Lucy:s-si tal vez

Natsu: lucy por que estas como nerviosa

Lucy: no es nada

Abrio la puerta

Lucy: vamos

Baje yo y lucy y ella comia como si fuera el ultimo dia de su vida

Natsu: lucy te sientes bien tu no comes asi

Lucy: estoy bien

Que raro por que lucy se comporta asi no se pero lo voy a descubrir

Fin chapter 6

Muy corto para el proximo capitulo va hacer mas largo

Reviews?


	7. Chapter 7

Aquí el capítulo 7 también no hay canción en este capítulo XD doy gracias a una amiga que me ayudo con este capítulo XD

Nunca vi a Lucy así ¿qué le pasara? se estaba comportando muy raro, esta mañana comió mucho y toda la tarde me estuvo diciendo que me quería y me amaba más que nada en el mundo es fue muy raro ya que ella no era de las que expresa mucho sus sentimientos pero lo tenía que averiguar ya que esto me está poniendo muy nervioso

Natsu: ¿Oye Lucy estas bien?

Lucy: Claro, estoy mejor que nunca, en realidad quiero quiero ver un película de terror ¿qué te parece?

Natsu:E-está bien, si tú quieres

Lucy: Si, quiero-carita de cachorrito-

Natsu: Esta bien-dijo suspirando-voy a buscar una película de terror ya vuelvo

Lucy: Bien, no tardes mucho

Eso no era algo extraño, pero si el hecho de que ella quiera ver una película de terror, así que fui a mi cuarto ya que ahí tenía todas las películas, me tarde un poco buscándolas ya que tenía muchas películas y había muchas, después de 5 minutos buscando encontré una buena. Fui a la sala de estar y me encuentro a Lucy sentada en el sofá comiendo helado mientras lloraba ¿pero por qué lloraba? la televisión no estaba encendida

Natsu: ¡Oye Lucy¡ ¿estás bien? ¿por qué lloras?

Lucy: NATSUUUU-grito mientras se tiraba para abrazarme-tardaste mucho donde estabas-dijo llorando

Natsu: Estaba buscando una película ¿pero por qué estas llorando?

Lucy: Por qué te extrañe-dijo con cara de cachorro

Natsu: pero estaba en mi cuarto buscando la película

Lucy: Si ya se pero te tardaste mucho

Eso ya me parecía muy extraño ¿se puso a llorar solo porque fui a buscar una película? no tarde más de 5 minutos

Natsu: Bueno Lucy está bien, estoy aquí tranquila Lucy: Si, ya estoy mejor, gracias-dijo dulcemente

Natsu: Bueno aquí traje la película de terror ¿quieras que la ponga ya?

Lucy: No, no quiero ver una película de terror ,me asustan mucho

Natsu: Pero Lucy, hace un momento me dijiste que querías ver una película de terror ¿por qué cambiaste de opinión?

Lucy: ahh ya se lo que pasa, ya que eres famoso no quieres estar más conmigo así que buscas excusas para que no estemos juntos no?

Natsu: L-Lucy ¿qué estás diciendo?

Lucy: Que ya no me quieres, ya se encontraste a alguien muy linda verdad?-dijo llorando

Natsu: C-claro que no , Lucy que estás diciendo tu eres a la única que amo y a nadie más, solo tengo ojos para ti ¿entiendes?-le dije con un tono tierno para que se tranquilicé

Lucy: Lo dices enserio?-me miro con ojos tiernos-

Natsu: Claro a la única que amo es a ti

Lucy: ahhh eres tan lindo-salto para besarme a lo que correspondí el beso

Natsu: Estas mejor?-dije mientras la abrazaba-

Lucy: Si estoy mejor, gracias

En ese momento sonó el timbre ¿quien seria? Voy a abrir la puerta y me encuentro con gray (que ahora era mi mejor amigo) y erza (que también era una buena amiga)

Natsu: Chicos? que hacen aquí?

Gray: como que hacemos aquí? claro venimos a disfrutar entre amigos-dijo riendo

Erza: Gray tiene razón queríamos venir a visitarlos ya que hace mucho que no nos juntamos

Natsu: E-está bien, pasen.

Gray: ohh ¿Lucy? no sabía que estabas aquí

Erza: gray no seas idiota, es obio que ella va a estar aquí si son novios

Gray: tienes razón, se me olvido.

Lucy: Hola chicos, no me esperaba verlos por aquí

Erza: Es que queríamos venir a verlos, espero no interrumpir nada

Natsu: No te preocupes está bien íbamos a ver una película de terror, pero creo que Lucy ahora no quiere verla

Gray: ohh que bueno una película de terror, yo me apunto, quiero verla-dijo feliz Erza: Claro, yo también quiero verla

Natsu: Lucy, tu qué piensas ¿quieres verla o no?

Lucy: Claro que quiero verla para algo te dije que las busque tontito-dijo acariciándome el cabello

Que está pasando, no entiendo nada, hace un momento me dijo que no quería ver la película por que la asustaba y ahora no quiere verla ¿qué está pasando? cuando gray y erza se vallan voy a ir al punto y voy a preguntárselo, ya no aguanto mas

Mientras veíamos la película erza y gray estaba muy atentos a la película y Lucy estaba aterrada mientras me abrazaba pero en momentos se enojaba o se ponía triste, no entiendo estos cambios de humor

Al terminar la película erza y gray se despidieron y se fueron contentos, mientras que Lucy fue al baño ya que le había agarrado nauseas otra vez ¿le habrá caído mal el helado?

Después de 10 minutos Lucy salió del baño, parece que se había duchado

Natsu: Lucy ¿estás bien? si sigues así te voy a llevar al médico, esto me está preocupando

Lucy: No Natsu ya estoy bien

Natsu: Estas segura?

Lucy: Si -sonó muy cortante-

Natsu: Bueno Lucy ya está, quiero que me digas ya que te está pasando, estas muy rara tienes muchos cambios de humor y además estas comiendo mucho

Natsu: quiero ahora mismo una explicacion,si estas enferma te voy a llevar al médico ya-dije con tono serio

Lucy: N-natsu lo que pasa es-se puso a llorar

Natsu: Lucy por favor no llores, cuéntame tranquila

Lucy: Natsu lo que pasa es que yo estoy...

Natsu: Estas qué? por favor dímelo ya

Lucy: Natsu estoy embarazada.

Natsu: ¿Que dijiste? Dijo con tono de no me lo creo

Lucy: eso que estoy embarazada

Natsu: no me lo creo

Lucy: Natsu si ya no me quieres vete

Natsu: voy a tener un hijo! –dijo feliz-

Lucy: Que?

Natsu: siempre quise tener un hijo pero solo contigo

Lucy: N-Natsu entonces no estas enfadado

Natsu: porque lo voy a estar?

Lucy: pensé que ibas estar enojado

Natsu: y por qué? voy a tener una familia hermosa –dijo celebrando-

Lucy: si yo también -dijo feliz-

Natsu: bien Lucy hay que decirles a los demás –dijo tomándola de la mano-

Lucy: no natsu

Natsu: por qué?

Lucy: si se enteran la noticia podría llegar a la tele y si mi padre se da cuenta

Natsu: está bien Lucy pero tarde o temprano se van a enterar

Por eso no quería ser famoso no te dejan en paz y te arruinan la vida para que otros la sepan .  
Pero ahora solo voy a pensar en mi hijo.

FIN Chapter 7

Les gusto? Reviews


	8. Chapter 8

Canción Number One "Tetsuya kakihara" aqui el link si quieren escuchar watch?v=4T38A66moo4

Después de que Lucy me dijera que está embarazada me convertí en el hombre más feliz de toda la tierra, No solo por eso si no que porque tengo buenos amigos, no quería ser famoso pero no ando tan mal con eso y porque estoy con la mujer que más amo en el planeta

Al día siguiente Natsu y Lucy planeron decírselo solo a gray y a erza pero que sea un secreto

Ya que Lucy tenía que seguir estudiando y solo tenía 2 semanas de embarazo iba a aprovechar hasta que tenga 2 meses para seguir estudiando

Después lo dejaría, pero está bien con eso, ella no tiene problema

Ya que ella tiene mucho dinero de su padre en parte dinero que ahorro toda su vida y natsu era famoso así que problema financiero no Iván a tener

Pero antes que todo tenía que decidir que Iban a hacer, ya que el padre de Lucy la estuvo llamando mucho últimamente y ella no contesto ninguna llamada

Natsu: Ahora que recuerdo Lucy quedo embarazada esa noche que fuimos todos de fiesta

Flash Back:

Lucy estaba un poco ebria y yo también pero sabíamos lo que estábamos haciendo

Esa noche todos nos aviamos ido a un club privado ya que ahora tengo acceso a casi todos lados

Fui con erza que llevo a jellal un chico muy amable y están saliendo

y gray llevo a juvia que es de nuestra clase

Ella siempre estuvo enamorada de él y gray le dio una oportunidad ya que ella es dulce y buena y es una persona que se preocupa mucho por todos

De esa noche no recuerdo mucho solo que bebimos unas cuantas copas y no nos dimos cuanta

Erza estuvo mucho con jellal y se lo llevo no sé dónde y juvia estaba ebria pero gray no tanto

Pero era graciosa la escena juvia queriendo besar a gray y él no se dejaba pero después si

y Lucy y yo estábamos hablado de cualquier cosa hasta que ella me dijo algo en el oído

Lucy: Quiero que seas mío esta noche

La verdad que al escuchar eso estaba sorprendido y feliz al mismo tiempo pero más feliz

después ella me arrastro hasta un lugar apartado y algo oscuro y ahí es donde paso todo

Fin del Flash Back

Lucy: Natsu, oye me estas escuchando?

Natsu: Si, perdona lo que pasa es que estaba pensando algo-dije nervioso

Lucy: Solo a gray y a erza le vamos a contar esto a nadie más

Natsu: Esta bien, no tienes que preocuparte

Lucy: Pero dentro de unos meses se va a notar y esto va a ser notica por todos lados ¿qué pasa si mi padre se da cuanta?-dijo nerviosa

Natsu: No te preocupes Lucy, yo estoy contigo y no importa que se entere tu padre no voy a dejar que te lleve-dije con un tono de ternura para que se tranquilicé

Lucy: Natsu-dijo con dulzura-muchas gracias natsu sin ti no sé qué haría

Natsu: Te amo Lucy a más que nada en el mundo y claro a nuestro hijo.

Lucy: Yo tambien natsu-dijo abrazándolo-bueno vamos a contarles esto a gray a erza

Natsu: Bien, vamos a decirles que vengan para que les digamos al mismo tiempo

Lucy: Esta bien-dijo algo ansioso

Después de 2 días natsu invito a gray a erza para darles las noticias

Lucy: Natsu me puedes cantar algo antes de que vengan gray y erza es que estoy nerviosa

Natsu: está bien Lucy vamos a nuestra pieza

Natsu y Lucy fueron al estudio de música que ahora es más grande y Natsu empezó a cantar

**nantonaku nagamete shimau sunset**

**kata ni te wo mawasu ude no blanket konomama**

**sonomama toki wo tomete shimaereba**

"**mata ashita" nante iitakunai**

**tada mousukoshi kimi to koushite itai**

**boku kara ii dasu no wa nanika chigattari surun kana?**

**miagereba murasaki no sora sukima kara chiisana hikari ga hora**

**kimi wa ima nani omottendarou? Kyuu ni mukuchi ni natta yokogao**

**boku no kata ni kao yoseta**

**Always love you sono hitokoto**

**ie soude ienai kara**

**Hear my heart beat**

**hontou no kimochi kotoba ijou ni I wanna be your Number One**

**Mujaki ni hashagu kimi no sugata kono saki mo koushite irareru kana?**

**konomama sonomama zutto kawaranaide hoshii**

**negai ga tsuyoku naru dake Shiriasu ni kangaete shimaundaze**

**wakatteru but wakattemo kata ni hameyou to surun kana?**

**miageta aozora no youni subete wo tsutsumi kome masuyouni**

**kimi wa ima nani omottendarou? tamani miseru sono Maji na egao**

**boku no kokoro shimetsukeru**

**Always love you sono hitokoto**

**ima no kimi ni dou kikoeru no?**

**Hear my heart beat**

**hontou no kimochi kotoba ni shitai tsutaetai yo**

**tomodachi ijou to iu kabe ni dou mukiatte yukeba ii?**

**aimai na kotoba de wa nani mo umarenai**

**Always love you donna toki mo**

**hashagu kimi wo mimamotte itai**

**Hear my heart beat**

**takanaru omoi mou koreijou osae kirenai yo**

**Always love you sono hitokoto**

**ie soude ienai kara**

**Hear my heart beat**

**hontou no kimochi kotoba ijou ni I wanna be your Number One**

**I wanna be your Number One**

Natsu dejo de cantar y le dijo a Lucy

Natsu: te gusto

Lucy: me encanto gracias

*tocan la puerta*

Natsu: Ya voy-grito desde estudio –

Abrió la puerta dejando ver los rostros de gray y erza

Gray: Hola amigo ¿cómo estás?

Natsu: Bien y tu?-dije con felicidad

Gray: Bien ¿por qué nos invitaste así de repente?

Erza: Es verdad dijiste que nos querías decir algo no?

Natsu: Si, pasen por favor-gray y erza pasaron a la sala para tomar asientos delante de ellos de sentaron Natsu y Lucy

Erza: Biné que nos tienen que decir?

Lucy: Bueno chicos esto es un secreto y se lo contamos como buenos amigos y les tenemos muchas confianza así que por favor ninguna palabra a nadie-dijo con seriedad

Bien, no diremos nada-dijeron en unísono erza y gray

Lucy: Bueno yo estoy embarazada-dijo nerviosa

Al escuchar eso gray y erza se quedaron con la boca abierta, no lo podían creer ¿era enserio?

Gray: esto es una broma o que

Natsu: no es broma gray

Erza: cuando quedaste embarazada

Lucy: hace dos semanas

Erza: puedo ser la madrina –dijo emocionada-

Gray: yo quiero ser el padrino –dijo emocionado-

Lucy: si chicos ya lo teníamos decididos

Bien! -dijeron al unísono-

Gray: agemos una fiesta

Natsu: porque tanta alegría si nosotros vamos hacer padres?

Erza: acaso no podemos festejar –dijo un aura asesina-

Natsu: bbbueno está bien –dijo con miedo-

Fin chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Canción Chaos Breaker "Tetsuya Kakihara"

Después de decirles a gray a erza de que Lucy estaba embarazada ellos estaban completamente feliz, eso no me lo esperaba pero es algo bueno.

Erza: Lucy ¿podría ser la madrina?-dijo sonrojada y con una mirada de cariño hacia su mejor amiga Lucy: Obvio, lo tenía planeado desde que me entere y también quiero que gray sea su padrino Erza: Muchas gracias Lucy-dijo llorando de felicidad mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su amiga Natsu: Yo quiero que gray sea el padrino

Lucy: Claro, eso también-dijo sonriendo

Gray: Muchas gracias ya quiero que nazca y conocer a el campeón o la campeona o mejor dicho princesita-dijo con estrellas en los ojos, natsu no podía creer que gray sea tan dulce cuando se trata de algo así.

Natsu: Bien está decidido ustedes serán los padrinos-dijo con una sonrisa

Siiiiii-dijieron en unísono gray y erza mientras que saltaban de felicidad por todos lados. Lucy: pero acúrdense que esto es un secreto, por favor no se lo digan a nadie No te preocupes, seremos una tumba-dijeron parándose como soldados.

Erza: Y cómo vas a hacer ahora Lucy para ir a la escuela?

Lucy: Todavía iré hasta que tenga por lo menos 2 meses o 3 cuando se empieza a notar voy a dejar la escuela, tengo suerte de haber ahorrado toda mi vida.

Natsu: Es verdad, vamos a estar bien además problemas financieros por suerte no vamos a tener. Gray: Me alegra escuchar eso.-dijo aliviado

Erza: Entonces está bien decidido lo que van a hacer.

Lucy: Si tenemos todo planeado

Gray:¿pero natsu tu eres famoso ¿no se van a enterar? Natsu: Cuando Lucy deje la escuela vamos a mudarnos a un lugar algo apartado de aquí para que nadie sepa, pero yo voy a seguir asistiendo a la escuela para que nadie sospeche

y les voy a decir que Lucy se tuvo que mudar por problemas pero que todavía seguimos siendo novios

Erza: Buen plan natsu-dijo sorprendida Gray: Si está muy bien pensado Natsu: Claro les voy a dar la dirección para que visiten a Lucy y yo voy a estar viviendo con ella claro pero voy a entrar por un lugar al que nadie me puede seguir.-dijo dejando sorprendidos a todos de ese plan

Contamos contigo-dijeron en unísono erza y gray

Natsu: Si déjenlo a mi.

Después de haber hablado probablemente todo el día de el plan y él bebe, gray y erza se fueron pero note algo diferente a Lucy

Natsu: Lucy ¿estás bien? Lucy: Si estoy bien, nada más que tengo miedo Natsu: Miedo de ser madre? Lucy: Si-dijo apenada Natsu: No te preocupes-dijo abrazándola -serás una gran madre, cariñosa, buena y muy hermosa Lucy rio por lo bajo-yo creo que serás un gran padre natsu-dijo ella con una sonrisa Natsu: Obvio voy a estar contigo y nuestro hijo siempre y no voy a dejar que nada les pase

Lucy: Natsu... te amo Natsu: Yo más-sellaron sus palabras con un tierno beso

Cuando natsu ya tenía todo listo alguien lo llamo Natsu: quién es? Natsu tienes que venir a grabar no te acuerdas? Natsu: o si tienes razón mierda se me olvido.

Natsu: Lucy voy a ir a grabar

Lucy: por favor no tardes

Natsu: claro no voy a tardar

Cuando natsu llego al estudio de grabación Todas las fans de natsu se le tiraron de encima Natsu: Q-quítense por favor m-me está asfixiando-dijo casi inconsciente

Natsu hora de grabar

Natsu: Bien ya voy

Natsu fue al estudio y comenzó con la canción principal del disco

**kyou mo kurai heya de **

**hitori riron busou Time**

**"konna hibi wa iya da" **

**dare ka Answer, Give me please!**

**guruguru shikou ga meguri **

**totsujo kotae ga maioritanda **

**mebiusu ringu o chigiri **

**michinakimichi o erabi iza yukou **

**masshiro na chizu o fumishimero**

**kimi no ato ni michi ha dekiru**

**massugu na ashiato narabete **

**ashita ni Baby susume Chaos Breaker **

**Break through the night!**

**Break through the night!**

**Chaos Breaker**

**joudan de kawashite **

**maji na yatsu o waratta **

**sonna yoru wa hitori **

**jimonjitou panku sunzen **

**jukujuku kokoro ga itami **

**totsujo jibun o miushinattanda**

**mezameta ibasho wa naraku **

**souka koko ga sutatorain nanda **

**mittomonai sugata o sarase **

**azawarawaretemo ki ni sezu yuke**

**kakko warui no wa docchi da yo? **

**inochigake de susume Chaos Breaker **

**Break through the fight!**

**Break through the fight!**

**yume no Believer**

**mayoi nayami tsuduketa yoake ni shika sakanai **

**yume wa sonna mon daro?**

**tsukami tore**

**Believe your mind**

**Believe your mind**

**Break surun ja nai? **

**Blast your mind!**

**Chaos Breaker**

Listo buen trabajo Natsu

Natsu: gracias

Natsu: bueno me voy o si no Lucy se va preocupar mucho

Esta bien mañana grabamos la otra canción

Natsu salió de estudio y le sonó su celular

Natsu: quien es?

Lucy: Natsu donde estas!

Natsu: L-lucy te dije que tenía que grabar

Lucy: te extraño vuelve-dijo apenada-

Natsu: tranquila Lucy ya voy en camino

Lucy: está bien yo voy a ver una película y tu cómprame chocolates

Natsu: bueno

Atrás de Natsu había dos personas una con una cámara y una con micrófono

Hoy vamos a descubrir cómo vive el artista Natsu –dijo la periodista a la cámara-

Natsu: está bien voy a comprar

Natsu fue a comprar a un negocio cerca de ahí pero no se dio cuenta que lo seguían

FIN chapter 9

¿Les gusto? lo siento por haber tardado es que no tenía ideas y una amiga me ayudo a escribir este capitulo


	10. Chapter 10

En este capitulo no hay cancion

Natsu: bueno voy a comprar

Vamos -dijieron los periodistas

Ellos vieron a natsu comprar en un negocio

Natsu: bueno me voy lucy me puede extrañar

Siguamoslo -dijo la periodista-

Natsu nunca se dio cuenta que lo estaban persiguiendo

Despues sono el celular de natsu

Natsu: hola lucy ya voy llegando

Lucy: apresurate! Te extraño

Natsu: esta bien

Natsu: mejor me voy corriendo

Natsu corrio super rapido y dejo a los periodistas perdidos

Adonde se fue el corre super rapido mierda queria tener el mejor reportaje - lloro la periodista-

Natsu: Lucy ya llegue

Lucy: por fin estaba esperando el chocolate

Natsu: y no me extrañaste

Lucy: si te extrañe y mucho

Natsu: bueno que estas viendo

Lucy: una pelicula pero deje de verla por que tenia miedo

Natsu: bueno no vas aver nunca mas una de esas peliculas las voy a botar

Lucy: esta bien

Natsu: bueno como esta mi bebe -dijo acariciando el vientre-

Lucy: esta bien

Natsu: bueno es muy tarde me voy a dormir para mañana

Lucy: bueno descansa

Natsu: mejor veo la television

Natsu encendio el televisor y lo que vio no se lo creyo

Reportera: El gran natsu que hacia comprando en un negocio normal y un chocolate pero hoy lo descubrimos que estaba con una mujer quien sera? Su novia

Natsu: mierda si se descubre estoy perdido

Natsu: lucy!

Lucy: que natsu?

Natsu: tenemos que irnos de aqui ahora

Lucy: que pero no quiero

Natsu: ahora lucy no hay tiempo se van a dar cuenta que estas embarasada

Lucy: que pero como fue que paso

Natsu: me siguieron cuando fui a comprar. mierda -se maldijo-

Lucy: pero no me quieto ir

Natsu: yo tampoco pero tenemos que hacerlo

Lucy: esta bien

Natsu y Lucy arreglaron todo muy rapido y llamaron a gray por que el tiene un auto

Natsu: gray tienes que llevarnos

Gray: esta bien pero tu eres famoso y no tienes auto

Natsu: no hay tiempo de bromas ven apresurate

Gray: esta bien

Gray llego en 5 minutos

Natsu: te demoraste

Gray: natsu me demore lo menos posible

Natsu: bueno vamonos

Gray: bien

Natsu: lucy vamonos

Lucy: ya voy

Natsu: pero que esta haciendo

Natsu entro y vio a lucy apenada

Natsu: lucy que pasa

Lucy: nada esque nunca voy a olvidar este lugar

Natsu: yo tampoco es el lugar que creci

Lucy: bueno vamonos

Natsu y lucy entraron en el auto y gray arranco lo mas rapido posible

Natsu: fiu ahora no lo podran descubrir

Lucy: bueno natsu adonde vamos a ir

Natsu: es un departamento esta al lado de la playa

Lucy: sii un lugar perfecto

Natsu: sabia que te gustaria

Gray: natsu adonde esta ese lugar

Natsu: yo te voy a indicar

Gray: esta bien

Natsu: lucy este lugar es temporal despues vamos a ir a otro lugar mas solo

Lucy: esta bien

Natsu: mierda por esta razon no queria ser famoso

Pasaron mas de dos horas y todavia no llegaban

Gray: natsu no elegiste un lugar mas cerca

Natsu: no tube elccion tenia que alejarme de esos malditos

Natsu: pero si llegamos

Gray: que natsu este es el lugar

Natsu: si

Gray: este es hotel mas caro de este pais

Natsu: bueno necesito que lucy este bien me gusta darle en el gusto

Gray: natsu eres un estupido

Natsu: que dijiste maldito

Gray: lo que escuchaste madito pelo rosado

Y se peliaron como otras veces

Lucy: chicos separense!

Natsu y gray: esta bien

Lucy: natsu este lugar es muy caro como consegiste este departamento

Natsu: recuerda que yo soy famoso y tengo mucho dinero

Lucy: gracias mi amor te quiero mucho

Natsu: bueno ya ya lucy solo era una sorpresa

Lucy: bueno vamos a desempacar

Natsu: esta bien gray vienes

Gray: esta bien

Natsu,lucy y gray fueron al departamento

Lucy: wow es grande

Natsu:: si es el mas grande de todos

Lucy: voy a ver la pieza

Natsu: si

Gray: natsu eliges muy bien

Natsu: ves que no soy idiota

Gray: jajaja bueno si me puedo quedar esta noche esque es muy tarde para regresar

Natsu: esta bien tenemos una pieza de sobra

Gray: gracias

Natsu: bueno me voy a ver a lucy

Gray: esta bien

Natsu: lucy adonde estas

Lucy: estoy en la pieza

Natsu: lucy que haces

Lucy: nada

Natsu: estas cansada

Lucy: si

Natsu: bueno entonces descansa yo tambien voy a dormir

Lucy: adonde vas

Natsu: hay muchas piezas lucy nosotros dormiamos juntos por que no habia mas camas

Lucy: pero yo creia

Natsu: que?

Lucy: viste ya no me quieres

Natsu: que lucy por que dises eso

Lucy: por que dijiste que no vas a dormir conmigo

Natsu: bueno esta bien voy a dormir contigo

Lucy: sii

Natsu: l-lucy que haces

Lucy: voy a darte placer toda la noche

Natsu:p-pero esta..

Lucy beso a natsu y estuvieron haciendo eso toda la noche (este fanfic no es lemon)

Natsu: lucy estubiste genial pero sabes que estaba gray

Lucy;QUE POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE

Natsu: esque tu me interrunpiste justo cuando te iva hablar

Lucy: bueno hasta mañana

Natsu: hasta mañana

Natsu abraso a lucy por detras y se durmio

FIN Chapter 10

Les gusto? XD dejen reviews


	11. Chapter 11

No hay canción en este capitulo

Amaneció y natsu le llamo algo la atención se sentía como en otro lugar y escucho el sonido del mar

Natsu: mierda! Adonde estamos a si nosotros nos…

Lucy: natsu que pasa

Natsu: nada

Lucy: no quieres vivir aquí

Natsu: si lucy es que ese era mi hogar viví ahí por muchos años

Lucy: tranquilo vamos a volver cuando todo se calme

Natsu: si

Se escucho un ruido en el comedor

Natsu: tal vez sea gray

Natsu fue a ver y

Gray : a chicos lo siento no quería

Natsu: gray lo viste cierto?

Gray: q-que

Lucy: viste como nosotros hacíamos eso

Gray: q-que n-n-no yo no vi nada

Natsu: no mientas

Gray: p-por f-favor no me recuerden eso por favor

Y gray cayo al suelo todo sonrojado

Natsu: ese idiota los vio

Lucy: si es un pervertido

Cuando gray se recuperó se fue del departamento

Natsu: maldita sea ahora que hago

Natsu estaba nervioso y muy enojado no quería dejar su casa

Natsu: Lucy

Lucy: que natsu

Natsu: me voy por un tiempo

Lucy: q-que adonde

Natsu: a mi casa es solo por una semana para despistar a los periodistas

Lucy: no, no quiero que te vallas

Natsu: lo siento lucy pero es por nuestro bien te voy a venir a visitar te lo juro

Lucy: por favor no te vall…

Natsu: lucy, lucy

Lucy: ah que fue eso

Natsu: tuviste una pesadilla

Lucy: q-que y adonde estamos

Natsu: acuérdate que ayer nos cambiamos a este hotel

Lucy: y los periodistas?

Natsu: que periodistas?

Lucy: todo fue un sueño

Natsu: vamos lucy a la piscina

Lucy: p-pero estamos de vacaciones?

Natsu: si

Lucy: por cuanto vamos estar?

Natsu: por un mes

Lucy: wow

Natsu: asi que diviértete

Natsu y lucy se tiraron a la piscina y natsu se acordó de algo

Natsu: la bebe mierda

Natsu: lucy no te tires mas

Lucy: por que no?

Natsu: por que puedes dañar a la bebe

Lucy: o si tienes razón voy al departamento

Natsu: esta bien

Lucy fue al departamento y vio a dos hombres de negro

Lucy: quienes son ustede…..

Este es el objetivo?

Si

Natsu: aaaa bueno me voy ver a lucy

Natsu camino hasta que llego al departamento

Natsu: Lucy, Lucy adonde se ubiera metido

Y natsu vio una carta

Si quieres ver a tu esposa tienes que darnos de jewls( creo que es asi) si no lo juntas en menos de un dia tu bebe sufrirá mucho

Natsu: malditos! Si tocan a lucy y a mi bebe les juro que los mato!

Natsu se despero mucho pero pudo tranquilizarse y llamo a gray y a erza

Gray: natsu que paso

Natsu: … no se….. –dijo llorando-

Erza: tranquilo vamos a buscarla tienes que tranquilizarte

Natsu: bien vamos me dejo un número telefónico aquí ya tengo los de jewls

Erza: tan rápido

Natsu: bueno ya saben por qué ahora llamemos a esos imbéciles

Natsu llamo a los desconocidos y

A eres tu ya juntaste el dinero

Natsu: si ahora devuelvan a Lucy

No será tan fácil

Natsu: que?

Tienes que decidir cual eliges a tu esposa o al bebe tu eliges te doy 30 minutos

Natsu: maldito!

Natsu: espera ese sonido

Natsu: ya se donde están

Y natsu fue corriendo a una casa vieja alejada del hotel

Natsu: asi que aquí están imbéciles

FIN chapter 11

Les gusto? Deje reviews


End file.
